Ах Музен Каб
Мифология Говорят, что история пишется победителями. Но что будет, если они молчат? Все былое сгинет: мифы, реальность, сама суть жизни. Победителем - выжившим - может стать кто угодно. Даже Боги. Ах Музен Каб, где же твое прошлое? Откуда ты пришел? Но сейчас, Бог Пчел, ты наслаждаешься церемониями в свою честь, упиваешься поклонением и привилегиями. Привилегиями, которые ты, возможно, украл Давным-давно, небо подпирали четыре существа - Бакабы. Нельзя было услышать от них ни жалоб ни сетований на судьбу. Люди Грязи охраняли их и служил им на тверди земной. Но были Бакабы узниками, ибо бремя долга сковало их подобно цепи. И вот однажды великий потоп поглотил землю. Мечты о свободе стали явью - Бакабы бежали. Небо рухнуло в бушующее море, подняв страшную бурю, поглотившую их навсегда Когда моря отступили, новые Бакабы вызвались подпирать земную твердь. Земля возникла вновь, родив человечество. Появились Боги – покровители жизни и природы, земледелия и плодородия. Появились и пчелы - создатели меда, что используется для подслащения пищи и врачевания больных. Пчелы были очень почитаемы, а с ними, из неведомых мест, явился и их бог - Ах Музен Каб Битва между небесами обрушилась на землю. Что же будет, когда пыль сражений осядет? Кто выйдет из нее победителем, что будет вершить новую историю? Ах Музен Каб, если ты действительно был одним из Первых Бакабов - ты пережил конец всего и переродился в Бога. Что он преподнесёт, когда образуется совершенно новый мир? Abilities Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *One of Ah Muzen Cab's jokes, "BUZZinga!", is a reference to the catch phrase "Bazinga" of one of the main characters from the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon Cooper. *One of Ah Muzen Cab's taunts, "Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee." is a reference to a quote from the famous ex-boxer Muhammad Ali. *One of Ah Muzen Cab's taunts, "You get a bees and you get a bees, everyone gets a bees!" is an internet meme which originated from the American talk show The Oprah Winfrey Show. *One of Ah Muzen Cab's taunts, "To bee, or not to bee", is a pun based on a well known line from William Shakespeare's famous play Hamlet. *Ah Muzen Cab's loss screen is a reference to the infamous scene from the American movie The Wicker Man. *Ah Muzen Cab's Dark Whisperer skin is a reference to H. P. Lovecraft's The Call of Cthulhu. *Ah Muzen Cab's Solid Hornet skin is a reference to the character Psycho Mantis from the Metal Gear videogame series. Скины Стандартный= |-|Жало= or 9500 |skinvoice=Ah Muzen Cab voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot AhMuzenCab Sting.png }} |-|Пчела-убийца= |skinvoice=Ah Muzen Cab voicelines |skinvideo=Ах Музен Каб - Плеча-убийца }} |-|Очернитель= |skinvoice=Dark Whisperer Ah Muzen Cab voicelines |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. |skinvideo=Ах Музен Каб - Очернитель }} |-|Стальной шершень= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin is a special reward for any players that completes the Season 2 League achievement (Winning 20 matches in a League queue). |skinvideo=Ах Музен Каб - Стальной шершень }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot AhMuzenCab Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot AhMuzenCab Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 }}